Remix Twilight
by Micky377
Summary: Prologue Que se passe-t-il quand l'un des plus grands vampires a fait un enfant avec un loup garou ? Que se passe-t-il quand cet enfant est chargé de tuer les Cullen et les Quileute ? Quand le cœur vivant d'un loup-garou croise celui mort d'un vampire…
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**-Voltera une ville paisible le jour, mais la nuit des êtres immortel se nourrissant de ce liquide acre qui coule dans le corps des humains. Ils n'ont pas de reflets dans un miroir. Pour les tuer il vous faut de l'ail et un pieu pour leurs planter dans le cœur. AHAHAHAHAHA ! Dit Alec si je te fais manger de l'ail et que je te plante un pieu dans le cœur tu va mourir ? Dis-je au beau brin aux yeux rouges et à la peau blanche couché sur mon lit encore en train de rire.**

**-Très marrant Micky j'avais d'autres idées en tête. Me répondis-t-il en m'entrainant vers le lit.**

Il me coucha sur le lit et se mit à me mordiller le cou avant de remonter à mes lèvres et de me les mordre, il suçât la goutte de sang qui perla me faisant gémir de plaisir. L'odeur de transpiration commença remplir ma chambre. Quand l'odeur d'un autre vampire vint à mes narines, je me mis à sortir mes crocs et à grogner.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Un vampire mais je ne sais pas qui c'est je ne reconnais pas son odeur.**

**- Où il est ?**

**- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sentir son odeur.**

Il se redressa en humant l'air à la recherche de l'odeur intruse en me faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Un souffle de soulagement sorti de ses lèvres.

**- C'est bon c'est une nouvelle recrue. Me dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette.**

**-Depuis quand on a de…..**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelque coups furent frappés a ma porte. Je lui dis d'entrer et une tête blonde dépassa de regarda la pièce et sont regard dévia sur moi. Il se mi a rougir visiblement il était embarrassait de me voire habillié d-un simple drap.

**- Entre je ne vais pas te mordre. Le rassurais-je.**

**- Ca dépends pour qui et quand.**

**- Ne l'écoute pas. Monsieur est trop frustré qu'on n'a pas put finir se qu'on a commencé.**

En réponse Alec me grognât dessus ce que j'ignorai fabuleusement et reporte mon attention sur le blond.

**- Qu'elle est ton nom.**

**- E…Eliott madame.**

En plus il béguaille il est trop mignon

**- Madame ? Je sais que je suis vielle comparée a toi mais quand même appelle moi Micky.**

**- Bien Mada…. Micky**

**- Et bien ! Si toute les nouvelles recrues étaient sont si mignon que toi, je ferai bien de faire un tour pour voir.**

En réponse je senti les bras d'Alec s'enroulèrent autour que mon corps de manière possessive avec un grognement en vers Elliot qui de so côté etais 10 fois plus rouge.

**- Serais-tu jaloux ?**

**- C'est ma faute peut être ?!**

**- C'est toi qui est commencé je te signal.**

Un raclement de gorge nous fîmes rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls.

**- Excuse- nous ! dis-je à Eliott. Qu'est ce qui t'amène?**

**- Sa Majesté Aro vous fait appeler vous ainsi que Alec.**

**- Bien dit-lui que nous arrivons. Merci de t'être déplacé.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

Sur ces mots Eliott parti plus vit qu'il était venu, me laissant avec un Alec pire que grognions.

**- Fait pas la tête tu sais très bien que c'est toi que je préfère!**

**- Ouais pour l'instant!**

**- Aurais tu un doute mon ange?**

**- Quand tu es comme sa avec un autre oui.**

**- Très bien! Laisse moi te prouvais que tu as tort!**

Pour joindre les mots a la parole je fit glissé le drap parterre pour lui dévoiler mon corps. Se qui a eu pour effet de mettre le bas du ventre d'Alec au garde a vous.** " Micky ont n'a p..."** Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que j'étais a genoux entre ses jambes et je commencer a le taquiné avec ma langue en l'enroulent autour de sa verge, il mit ses main dans mes cheveux en m'imposant le rythme qu'il voulait e gémissant, de mon côté je creusais es joues de plus en plus, puis il se deversat dans ma ouche en un râle de plaisir. Je me léve est je l'embrasse. **"Tu vois ont a toujours le temps"** lui dit-je en me rhabillant. Et une fois de bonne humeur nous descendîmes de la grande salle, où les seigneurs des vampires étaient assis dans leurs trônes. Une fois devant mon père Aro le fondateur de Volturies, cheveux noir ébène et avec un visage doux mais dur à la fois, mon oncle Caïus, blond presque blanc avec un visage dure qui reflet bien sur caractère, et Marcus mon deuxième oncle, brun avec un visage doux ou émane que de la gentillesse et les yeux rouge carmin comme ses fères, nous les saluâmes. Alec alla se mettre debout près de sa sœur Jane, une blonde qui ressemble très portrait a Caïus , si je ne la connaissais pas j'aurais dit que c'était sa fille, qui me fusillé du regard, je crois que si elle aurait put m'arracher la tête elle l'aurait fait.

**- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Caïus d'un ton de colère et de reproche.**

**- Excusez moi une affaire urgente, n'est ce pas Alec!**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir on te demande d venir , donc tu viens toute suite!**

**- Calme toi voyons Micky n'a rien fait de mal.**

**- Marcus à raison. Mais tu sais très bien que nous avons besoin d'Alec Micky. Après tout il est un des commandants de la garde. Me réprimanda doucement mon père.**

**- Je m'excuse. Mais c'était vraiment urgent.**

**- Comme a chaque fois !**

**- Et bien oncle Caïus je vois que tu es joyeux aujourd'hui.**

**- Comment ose tu me parlé ainsi je te rappelle que si….**

**- Sa suffi vous deux ! Aro veut tu bien dire à Micky pourquoi elle a été demandée. Le coupât Marcus.**

**- Bien sûr ! Nous avons une mission de première ordre a te confiée.**

**- Quelle est-elle ?**

**- Et bien ! Tu dois aller tuer un clan de vampire et de loup garou qui habite a Forsk !**

**- Pour quelle raison ?**

**- Ils ont osés enfreindre notre lois de ne pas unir un clan de vampire avec un clan de loup garou !- **

**- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer nos gardes ?**

**- Parce qu'il faut gagner leur confiance pour les détruire de l'intérieur afin de pouvoir échapper à leurs pouvoirs. Pour les vampires, tu pourras t'en chargé avec tes pouvoir, Quant aux loups tu pourras les trompés avec ton coté loup garou. Voilà les dossiers sur eux. Tu pars demain matin ! D'ici là tu dois savoir les dossiers sur par cœur.**

**- Bien. Ca sera fais j'y vais de se pas. Alec tu vi….**

**- Alec reste ici ! Me coupa Caïus.**

**- Dans ce cas bonne soirée !**

Je pris les dossiers et tourna les talons vite fais afin de ne pas arraché la tête de mon chère oncle. Une fois dans ma chambre j'étudiais ses dossiers.

_Dossier n°1_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Carliste_

_Age : 414ans Taille : 1m80_

_Don : Contrôle de la soif de sang._

_Info : Fils d'un chasseur de vampire. Une fois transformé il a voulu se tuer car il a refusé de boire du sang humain, il a trouvé une solution boire du sang animal. Ex membre des Volturi. Exerce la médecine.1__er__ transformé._

_Dossier n°2_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Esmé_

_Age : 99ans Taille : 1m65_

_Don : Savoir lire le cœur des gens_

_Info : Transformé par carliste après être tombée d'une falaise. Epouse de celui-ci. Reste à la maison._

_Dossier n°3_

_Nom: Cullen Prénom: Rosalie_

_Age : 94ans Taille : 1m70_

_Don : La beauté_

_Info : Après avoir était violé part son mari et ses amis, elle a était laissé pour morte dans une ruelle, Carliste attiré par l'odeur de sont sang la transforme. Elle se venge de ses violeurs en les tuant._

_Dossier n°3_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Emett_

_Age : 92ans Taille :1m86_

_Don: La vigueur_

_Info : Il a était trouvé mourant dans les bois par Rosalie suite des blessures d'ours, et a était transformé par celle-ci. Petit amie Rosalie._

_Dossier n°4_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Edward_

_Age :109ans Taille : 1m80_

_Don : Contrôle les penser_

_Info : Il a était transformé par Carliste car il souffrait d'une maladie grave. Il a menacé de révéler notre identité. Petite amie Isabella._

_Dossier n°5_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Isabella_

_Age : 4 ans Taille : 1m60_

_Don : bloquer les pouvoir avec un champ de force._

_Info : Fille du shérif de la ville. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward et a était transformée par celui-ci._

_Dossier n°6_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Renésmé_

_Age : quelques mois Taille : 1m30_

_Info : Enfant mi-humain mi-vampire de Bella et Edward. Petit ami loup garou._

_Dossier n°7_

_Nom : Cullen Prénom : Alice_

_Age : 100ans Taille : 1m50_

_Don : Lire l'avenir_

_Info : Son créateur est inconnu. Nous sommes intéresser par ses pouvoir la laissée vivante. Petit ami Jasper._

_Dossier n°8_

_Nom : Hale ou Cullen Prénom : Jasper_

_Age : 314ans Taille : 1m80_

_Don : Contrôle les sentiments_

_Info : Il a était transformé par un ancien vampire, et a entrainé des nouveaux nés. Il est le dernier de la famille Cullen et il a du mal à contrôler sa soif._

_Dossier n°10_

_Le clan Quileute a déjà tué pas mal de vampire avant d'avoir signé le traité.il sont une dizaine dans le clan leur « père » est Bill, et le chef du clan est Jacob le petit ami de Renésmé. Les deux dernier loups son Léa et sont frère Seth._

Je commence à bailler et oui car même si je suis un vampire je ne suis pas mois un loup donc j'ai besoin de dormir, mais si ce n'est qu'une fois par semaine. Je vais me couchée et sens l'odeur d'Alec tout près qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.

- Tu n'es pas censé rester avec mon père et mes oncles ?

**- Ton père ma autorisé une dernière nuit avant que tu partes.**

**- C'est gentil de sa part.**

**- Oui tu a un plan.**

**- Oui.**

**- Lequel.**

**- Je compte me servir du dernier transformé Jasper et de sa soif de sang.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Sa serai dommage qu'il est tout à coups envie de mordre quelqu'un.**

**- Mais les autres vont l'empêcher.**

**- J'y compte bien.**

**- Tu vas te faire tuer !**

**- Pas si je me sers du pouvoir d'Edward et Jasper ensemble. Je te rappelle que je peux aspirée les pouvoirs.**

**- Mumm ! Bien trouvé. Mais si ils meurent tu vas gardée les pouvoirs ?**

**- Oui comme j'ai gardé on pouvoir hypnotique après avoir tué le vampire qui le détenait.**

**- Mais pour réussir tu dois dormir.**

Il m'embrassa et je me blottie sur sont torse nue pour tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin je pris la voiture pour partir à Forks non pas sans avoir embrassée Alec une dernière fois avant longtemps. Les règle était simple les contacter une fois le travaille fini et pas de sentiments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois la voiture sortie du village elle se gara près de la forêt pour que je puisse descendre. Dés que je fus descendu je prie mes valises je m'élancer à la vitesse vampirique dans les bois. Quand je fus assez loin pour que les gardes ne repèrent pas mon odeur, je me transformais en loup valises dans la gueule, et oui seul mon père et mes oncles ainsi une infime poignée de gardes savent que j'ai un côté loup. Imaginer le bordel si le monde des vampires apprenait que l'un des Volturie avait pêché en faisant un enfant mi-vampire mi-loup. Quant au monde des loups garou vaux mieux ne pas imaginer non plus. A quoi je ressemble vous demandez vous ? Est bien j'ai troqué mes cheveux noir ébène pour une fourrure blanche aux reflets or et argent, mais j'ai gardé mes yeux bleu aux éclats rouge et or.

Après quelques heures de route à défaut d'une journée en forme vampirique. J'étais arrivée à Forsk. J'espère que les habitants sont plus joyeux que le temps autrement dit la pluie depuis que je suis arrivée en ville. Pour bien débuter la mission il faut que je me trouve un toit pour dormir un hôtel fera l'affaire. Je flâne un peu dans la ville quand je trouve un hôtel le « Twilight ». Je rentre dans l'hôtel et me dirigeais vers le bar d'accueil et appui sur la sonnette un homme aux cheveux grisonnent arrive avec un large sourire.

** - Bonjour ! Et bien venus à l'hôtel Twilight. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour. Je voudrais une chambre.**

**- Pour combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Vous avez de la chance il nous reste une chambre. Vus que vous ne savez pas combien de temps vous passerez ici je vous propose de payez touts les week-ends cela vous vat il ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien vois ci la clef chambre numéro 18. Le groom va porter vos affaires. Passer un bon séjour.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

Une fois notre arrangement fait le groom pris mes valises et me guida jusqu'à la chambre. Il m'expliqua que si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit il fallait que j'appelle le room service. La chambre était magnifiquement décorée, un lit en marbre blanc a deux place avec une table basse blanche aux bordures d'orée de chaque côté du lit, une armoire de même couleur sur la tapisserie rouge, la salle de bain adjasante qui faisait toilette en même temps avec une douche baignoire et un double évier de marbre noir aux murs bleu piscine. Une fois mes affaires rangées j'allais me coucher. Demain mon véritable but allais commencer.

Je me réveillais dans la chambre d'hôtel après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner je pris un plan de la ville et partie en direction de l'hôpital ou travailler ce fameux Carlisle. Une fois l'hôpital trouvé, il fallait chercher une victime cette femme rousse aller faire l'affaire, je l'emportais a la vitesse vampirique dans une ruelle déserte.

**- Je vous en supplie ne me faite pas de mal ! Dit-elle les lames aux yeux.**

Les humains me feront toujours rires a pleurés des qu'ils nous découvrent. Je dois dire que quand mes oncle et mon père les manges je me tort de rire, c'est vrai il faut être débile pour suivre quelqu'un dans un château où les gens disparaisses après la visite. En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui les mangeraient un jour, j'y ai goutée une fois et sa m'a suffi, mais j'aime bien les tuer juste pour les entendre me supplier ! Le seul sang que je peux boire et celui des animaux et celui des vampires bien qu'ils 'ont a proprement parler pas de sang mon « venin » a la capacité de dessécher en quelque sorte leur sang le temps de je puisse le boire. Les seigneurs des vampires pensent que c'est à cause de mon côté loup, enfin si je les écoute surtout Caïus tout mes défauts viennes de là. Quoi qu'il en soit revenons a nos moutons ou plutôt à l'humaine que je tien en se moment même par le coup.

**- Calme toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal, sinon je t'aurais déjà tué.Regarde-moi ! lui ordonnais-je. Voilà c'est bien je vais te mordre tu ne vas pas criée. Ok. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ?**

**- Vous allez me mordre et je ne vais pas criée.**

Bien l'ordre était bien rentré. Je me penche pour la mordre je rentre juste mes crocs dans sa chaire et rien de plus ! Une fois fait je replonge dans ses yeux. J'adore e servir de se pouvoir hypnotique surtout sous la couette au grands désespoir d'Alec !

**- Maintenant tu vas aller voir le docteur Cullen et lui dire que tu as était mordu par des vampires et que j'étais avec toi. Arrange toi pour qu'il te croie et quand cela sera fait tu ne te souviendras plus de rien.**

**- Bien.**

Et elle partie vers l'hôpital. Quant à moi j'appelai Alec :

-** Allo!**

**- Salut beau brun ! Ça va ?**

**- Non ça ne va pas ! Tu me manque et tes chers oncles s'acharnent sur moi pour soi-disant rattraper le retard ! Parce qu'ont a comme le dit Caïus suffisant sauté comme des lapins ! Et arrête de rire ce n'est pas marrant !**

**- Ok j'arrête ! Mais bon tu lui diras de ma part que même les lapins ne sont pas aussi actifs. Dis-je entre deux rires.**

**- Micky je vis commencer à croire que tu veux a mort ! Me dit-il d'une voix exaspéré.**

**- Non je m'ennuierais après.**

**- Mouais. Bon pourquoi tu m'appel ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'un service. Tu pourrais m'envoyer des hommes ?**

**- Je te demande pardon.**

**- Mais pas pour sa abrutie ! Sinon je t'aurais fait venir !**

**- Mouais c'est pourquoi du coup.**

**- Un plan d'approche pou les Cullen.**

**- Ok, combien ?**

**- Deux ou trois.**

**- Je t'envoie ceux qui sont dans la région.**

**- Merci tu es un ange !**

**- De rien, je sais !**

**- Ça va les chevilles ?**

**- Ouais je rentre encore dans mes chaussures.**

**- Crétin ! Bon je te laisse avec tes chaussures.**

**- Ok je t'aime.**

**- Oui mon aussi.**

J'allais finir avec mon dernier patient quand on m'interrompit.

**- Docteur Cullen une urgence !**

**- Quelle est-elle ?**

**- Une femme est arrivée elle tien des propos incohérent et ne demande que vous !**

**- Dans quelle salle est-elle ?**

**- Nous l'avons emmené dans votre bureau.**

Après avoir demandé à l'infirmière de me remplacer je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci une femme rousse m'attendait.

**- Que ce passe il ?**

**- ILS M'ONT MORDUS!**

**- Qui ?**

**- ILS VOULAIENT ME TUER, NOUS TUER !**

**- Qui madame ?**

**- ILS NOUS ONT POURSUIVIES, JE L'AI PERDU LA FILLE QUI ETE AVEC MOI, ELLE EST EN DANGER!**

**- Calmez vous et dit moi qui !**

**- Des monstres avec une rapidité et une force surnaturelle, ils avaient les yeux rouges !**

Les yeux rouges, une force, et une rapidité surnaturelle je connais que un être avec de tel faculté mais se ne pouvais pas être ça ! Mais je me risquai poser la question.

**- Qui ou quoi vous a mordu ?**

**- Des vampires !**

**- Êtes-vous sûr ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Les vampires !**

**- Quels vampires ?**

**- Ceux qui vous ont mordu**

**- Mordu ? Mais qu'es ce que vous racontez je suis la pour vous montré mes analyses, et les vampires n'existent pas.**

Elle ne se souvient pas ! Pourtant je n'aie rien imaginé je ne suis pas fou !

**- Qu'il ya?**

**- Rien. Montrez-moi vos analyses.**

**Après avoir vu ses analyse qui me révélèrent qu'elle été en parfaite santé. Je parti chez moi. Une fois rentré je fis rassembler tout la famille.**

**- Il se passe quelque chose Carlisle ? Me demanda Esmé d'un air inquiet.**

**- Nous avons un gros problème ! Plus exactement un problème immortel.**

**- Un Volturie? Je demande Jasper.**

**- Je ne sais pas mais c'est des vampires.**

**- Mais comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Une patiente est venu avant que je finisse e elle m'a dit quelle a était mordu par un vampire.**

**- Elle délirait peut être ? Proposa Rosalie.**

**- Non son dossier est clin, et c'était de la véritable peur dans ses yeux !**

**- Tu veux dire que des vampires se baladent dans la ville ! Compris Alice**

**- Oui et apparemment ils se nourrissent d'humains.**

**- Il faut les trouver. Répliquas Emett**

**- Ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Apparemment il y avait une autre fille avec, elle est en danger !**

**- Quoi ! S'étonnèrent-ils tous en même temps.**

**- Vous m'accompagnez à l'hôpital. Esmé, Bella et Emette vous restez a la maison, on ne s'est jamais si elle arrive ici. t allaient prévenir les Quileute.**

**- Bien.**

**- Ok en attendant on va chasser et faire des tours de garde toute la nuit.**

Toute en effectuant nos tours de gardes je réfléchissais à qui pouvais bien être les vampires. Si c'est les Volturie, elle est plus qu'en danger. Nous savons aussi qu'ils sont puissants, car ils boivent du sang humain, et enfin je suppose que l'un d'eux a un pouvoir hypnotique. Mais qui cela peut être ?

* * *

><p>Voilà le second d'avoir lu.<p>

Dsl du retard je devais publié beaucoup plus tôt mais mon ordinateur a planté T_T


End file.
